A Moment of Illogical Thought
by praise-bees
Summary: Jeanine Matthews was not a rebellious girl, which was impressive given the list of rather suffocating rules she'd been living under her whole life. Don't be late coming home, don't dare score less than perfect, don't talk to the kids in the other factions because they weren't worth her time. In her defense, she and Natalie didn't exactly do much talking


A tapping sound in the late evening draws Jeanine to her bedroom window. Prior to that, she'd been working on a class assignment that technically didn't have to be done for weeks but she was never one to just slack off and she had absolutely nothing better to do. Andrew was busy with some family thing he didn't want to be at and had spent the last hour texting her such, his misery growing with every text. It was both amusing and annoying, but she adored him and so she put up with it.

Something small and hard hits the glass on her window and then falls to the ground. Down in her backyard, she can see Natalie Wright standing with a handful of small rocks picked up from the garden. She's decked out in her Dauntless black as usual and Jeanine wonders how she ever got so far into the Erudite sector in the first place, typically members of one faction were strictly forbidden from entering another's territory without explicit permission. Though Natalie never has really been one for adhering to the rules, her friendship with Andrew was quite the testament to that.

She opens the window right as Natalie throws another stone and it misses her by only an inch, hitting the wall somewhere behind her. Natalie drops the remaining stones and covers her mouth in horror, though Jeanine can hear her giggling.

"Natalie." She rests her elbows on the windowsill and leans out slightly. "Might I ask what the _hell_ you are doing?"

Natalie grins and beckons her down, but otherwise says nothing.

She rolls her eyes, stepping away from the window and giving herself a quick once-over in the mirror before walking downstairs to the backdoor.

"You know, we could both get in a lot of trouble for you being here." She leans in the doorway of the sliding glass door. "Hanging out at school is one thing, sneaking into another faction's sector is quite another."

"Should I leave?" Natalie smirks in amusement, coming up to the porch.

Jeanine rolls her eyes. "Well you're already here, aren't you? You're so lucky my parents aren't home, my father would kill us both."

"Oh yes, an unruly Dauntless corrupting his perfect little girl." Natalie steps closer. "I'm sure he'd be just furious." She smiles like the thought is of absolutely no concern to her.

"I'm serious. You shouldn't be here; can you imagine what would happen if we got caught?"

"Do you think that scares me?" Natalie stands right in front of her now, the two exactly at eye level only because the doorway is slightly higher than the porch.

All her life Jeanine has had a rather lengthy list of things that she was not supposed to do. Don't be late coming home, don't be unkind to your peers, don't you dare score anything less than perfect on that test, don't talk to those Dauntless kids because they're not worth your time.

Well in her defense, she and Natalie aren't really talking. Though she doesn't think that her parents would ever approve of the way that Natalie has her pinned up against the doorway, her hands mussing up her perfect blonde hair and the two of them attached at the lips.

Her phone buzzes in the pocket of her skirt; likely Andrew again, bemoaning his family event again. He's the only person who knows about her quiet little rebellion with this Dauntless girl.

All evidence suggests that this will work out rather poorly for the both of them, especially if they get caught. The logical part of her mind tells her to break it off on her own before life intervenes and forces them apart, and that it would just be best if she forgot about Natalie and focused on her studies.

Natalie parts her lips with her tongue and deepens their kiss, pulling her impossibly closer.

Sure, it would probably be better for them both if they just left well enough alone and stuck to their respective factions and did as they were told. It would be the logical thing to do.

But frankly, just this once, she didn't care about the logical choice. Not when she had already chosen for herself.


End file.
